


"Make me"

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Library, Prompt Fic, bold Hermione, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Hermione just wants to work without being disrupted, is that so hard to be able to do?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	"Make me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> I was given the prompt of **"Make me"** was originally supposed to be Harry/Pansy but I went with Dramione cause I got an idea. Harry/Pansy will come in time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway <3 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Hermione had found a quiet spot in the alcoves of the library and she was happily studying away until she heard some harsh whispering voices from the other side of the shelves that she had hidden behind. The mistakingly familiar voice of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. That was all she needed. She tried to blot them out and carry on, hoping that whatever they were disagreeing about that they would get over it soon and stop. Or better still, leave so she could work in peace. 

The trouble is, Hermione Jean Granger just isn’t that lucky. It took her nearly an hour before she had had enough of them. She slammed her quill down, flicking ink splatters over her homework, and pushed her chair back quietly as she got to her feet. 

She rounded the bookshelf and stood there, hands on her hips, her curly hair flicking out of the plait she had it in and a look of thunder on her face. “Malfoy, will you cut it out.” She glared at him. “You are in a library and  _ some _ of us are trying to study in peace.” 

“Oh, sod off Granger,” Malfoy said. With a casual flick of his hand in her general direction. “Last I checked you weren’t the librarian so I can do as I like.” 

“Make me, Malfoy.” Was all Hermione said back to him, seeming braver than she felt. Yes, she may have punched him in the face that one time, but standing up to him wasn’t something she was overly comfortable with, not as a rule. 

“Crabbe. Goyle. Leave us for a while,” Malfoy nodded to his companions. “I clearly need to teach Granger here some manners.” 

The two other Slytherin boys skulked off, not daring to defy what Malfoy said, Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

Hermione didn’t like the smirk on Draco’s face, she didn’t like it one bit, as he stepped towards her. “Those were some awfully bold words, Granger. Want to take them back?” He put his hands on her upper arms, pushing her backwards. 

“No,” she said, with a quick, defiant shake of her head. 

“Oh really?” he asked, pushing himself closer to her. Trailing his hands down to her hips. She suddenly felt a bookcase behind her back, and she had no idea what he was doing. 

“Why would I want to take them back?” She asked, a nervous smile on her face. 

“Are you not…” He leaned into her o whisper in her ear, “scared?” 

“Of you?” she scoffed, yes, yes she was. But she knew better than to give him the satisfaction of letting him know. 

He huffed and took a step back. “You’re insufferable.” He stalked away as if he was bored with her. “And boring,” he added as an afterthought. “You can go away now.” He headed back to the main body of the library. 

Hermione staring after him, dumbfounded and not able to comprehend what just happened, or what was going to happen. But was glad she had managed to escape regardless. 

::: ::: :::

Draco couldn’t pinpoint when he’d started seeing Granger as anything other than the vile mudblood know-it-all that she was, but it had happened. It was why he had wanted to press her up against that bookcase and kiss her, he liked that she stood up to him, that she was smart as hell, He just wished that she wasn’t a muggleborn, things would be so much easier if she wasn’t. He was glad he’d managed to contain himself in time. The last thing he needed was to give in to his fantasies, there could never be anything between them, he wouldn’t survive it. He just needed to find a nice pureblooded girl to distract him, if only Granger could stop making appearances in his dreams he could just be happy. 


End file.
